


Lost

by Raven_s_argent



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Under the Red Hood
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 09:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17485259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_s_argent/pseuds/Raven_s_argent
Summary: Raven gets a small case from her boss that turns out to something bigger.Jason just wants to get revenge for his death but he gets something more.And Bruce thought his second son was lost to him forever but he comes back.





	Lost

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fiction but not the first chapter in my storyline. Although it is it’s own story and doesn't need the first parts.  
> Because of that I take criticism well and would love if you comment your thoughts on this.

Raven wakes up in her bed in 52-rebirth-2.0, more specifically, Gotham City. She hadn't slept for two weeks and it was starting to affect her work. So she took a night off to get some energy into her system and then she was gonna work twice as hard as before. 

She checks her phone and sees that she woke up early. But she still decided to go strat to work, well right after Starbucks. 

Lately Raven didn't do a lot of research at the Wayne Research Institute but today she was going to change that and go to her office. But like always when she decides to do something specific she has to change her plans completely and do something else.

Bruce Wayne was standing in the middle of her office when she opened the door. Luckily he got straight to business and told her what she did honestly not want to hear. It has been broken into their database and some files were opened. Bruce refused to tell her what files and said they didn't matter, all she had to do was track down the bastard that hacked into their system and arrests him. 

This was the seventh time that someone broke into or hacked any of WE in the past two months, but the other times Bruce didn't hesitate to tell her what was stolen.

Raven decided to go straight to work, but not because Bruce told her to, but because she really wanted to know what files were opened and if Bruce wouldn't tell her then the person who opened them would have to.

Raven knew exactly where to start, the other idiots that had broken into WE. She wasn't allowed legally speaking to read their minds but no one would know so she decided to go trick them into thinking the answers even if the wouldn’t tell. Nobody would know anyways. 

After all her hard work all she got was a name, Red Hood.   
In Gotham this meant more than one answer so she decided to take it to the expert, or his protege, she definitely did not want to lose the case now.  
“Tim, just help me out here. Okay?” Raven says.  
“Fine I’ll do it but if Bruce finds out you’re taking all the blame” Tim says serious as ever.  
“Yeah, okay. Just download all the files that even just mention a Red hood and give them to me tonight.” -Raven   
“I’ll give you a location when I have it and you meet me there.” -Tim.

Text from Tim  
12:13 am  
Bat signal in 2 min.

Text from Raven  
12:14 am  
Be there in one.

“Okay, here are all the files and remember I did not give this to you.” Tim said reminding her he wasn't a part of any of this.  
“Yeah yeah, I got it the first time you told me. But thank you so much.” Raven said smiling back at him.  
“Umm, one quick question, why didn’t you just get the files yourself. You have full access to the Batcave and could have easily done this on your own.” Tim asked, sounding pretty confused.  
“Well honestly, I just didn't want B to know I had a lead on the case already. He will probably take the case himself and then I won't get the answers that I want.” Answers Raven   
“Okay, well good luck” Tim says as he starts walking towards the end of the roof.  
“Yeah, see you on patrol tomorrow?” Raven asks walking in the other direction.   
“Yeah, see you then” Tim sais shooting a grappling hook at a nearby building and jumping off the roof.


End file.
